Timeline
Before 2006 *'1671' **Hiro Nakamura appears outside Kyoto shortly before a solar eclipse. *'1960s' **Nathan's and Peter's father meets Linderman in Vietnam *'1962' **Noah Bennet is born. *'1967' **Nathan Petrelli is born. *'1968' **Matt Parkman is born. *'1972' **Mohinder Suresh is born. *'1973' **Niki Sanders is born. **Tracy Strauss is born. *'1975' **D.L. Hawkins is born. *'1978' **Isaac Mendez is born. **Shanti Suresh dies. Chandra Suresh begins his work with finding those with special abilities. *'1980s' **The Haitian's powers become active, and his village is overrun by a militia. **Sarah Ellis is born. *'1980' **Peter Petrelli is born. *'1982' **Hiro Nakamura is born. *'1983' **'Elle Bishop is born *'1987 **Jessica Sanders is killed by her abusive father. *'1991' **An 18-month-old girl survives an apartment fire and is picked up by The Company. She is left in the Care of Noah Bennet. *'1999' **Claude is shot by Noah Bennet and is assumed to be dead, but escapes. *'2003' **Noah Bennet gets his signature horn-rimmed glasses. *'2005' **Through her power of persuasion, Sarah Ellis inadvertently kills her stepmother, burns down her house, and goes to Los Angeles. 2006 *'April' **Sarah Ellis evades arrest by Matt Parkman and is captured by The Company, at which point she becomes Eden McCain. **Hiro Nakamura appears in Odessa, Texas to save Charlie Andrews' life. **Chandra Suresh comes to New York, believing Gabriel Gray to be his patient zero. **Peter Petrelli becomes a hospice nurse caring for Charles Deveaux. **Nathan and Heidi Petrelli are involved in a car accident. Nathan suddenly floats to safely, while Heidi crashes and loses the use of her legs. *'Summer' **The Petrellis' father is poisoned by Angela Petrelli and is presumed dead. **Jessica Sanders reappears in Niki Sanders' body, drives away her father, and frames D.L. Hawkins for murdering his crew. **Gabriel Gray begins his killing spree and takes the name Sylar. *'September' **Chandra Suresh is killed by Sylar. *'October 2-November 8' **Events of Season One. After 2006 *Matt Parkman, Jr. is born in 2007. Saved Cheerleader/Bad Alternate Future *'2006' **Peter Petrelli saves Clare Bennett from Sylar. **Sylar is stabbed by Hiro, but survives. **Peter Petrelli Explosion, destroys Manhattan, killing Ando Masahashi, Micah Sanders, and millions of others. He survives the explosion. (Gets a scar?) *'Late 2000s' **Hiro Nakamura goes underground. **Niki Sanders and Peter Petrelli flee to Las Vegas. **Claire Bennet lives under an assumed name as a waitress. **Sylar kills Candice Wilmer, D.L. Hawkins, and Nathan Petrelli. It is unclear whether he kills Nathan before or after he becomes president. **Nathan Petrelli (or Sylar posing as him) unexpectedly becomes President in 2008. **Mohinder Suresh becomes the president's chief scientific advisor and Matt Parkman becomes head of Homeland Security. **The President begins a program to hunt down those with special abilities. **Noah Bennet secretly begins to conceal those who are being hunted. *'2011' **A memorial is dedicated at Kirby Plaza for the victims of the explosion, but reconstruction in Manhattan appears to have only begun. **Sylar reveals his true identity to Claire before killing her, thus becoming indestructible. **Hiro Nakamura comes from October 2006 and encounters his future self. Both are arrested. future Hiro is killed, but Mohinder kills the Haitian, allowing the past Hiro to use his powers to return to his own time. Unsaved Cheerleader/Bad Alternate Future *Same events as *Saved Cheerleader/Bad Alternate Future* only Claire Bennet is already dead. The showdown between Hiro Nakamura and Sylar ends with Sylar just regenerating. *Hiro Nakamura ends up escaping and figuring out what event caused Sylar to become indestructible. Category:Heroes Wiki